


Hush

by sebos



Category: EDM
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, good ol fashion fucking on the tour bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Hugo and Porter try to keep quiet but ultimately fail





	Hush

"Hey babe," Porter whispered as he shifted himself in his boyfriends tour bus bunk so he could position himself on top of him. It was the dead of night on the bus and everyone but them was asleep so they were trying to be quiet, although they weren't very good at it. 

"Are you sure there's enough room? You won't bump your head?" Hugo asked, looking up at his boyfriend while he moved his hands down his sides to his ass. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be fine, I want to be right in your ear when I do it." Porter said, leaning down to give Hugo a soft kiss. He took a moment to yank down the back of Hugo's pants just below his ass, leaving him bare from the top down. Porter gave his smaller lover a little grope and his ass a slap making his boyfriend squeal as he left a pink palm mark on him. 

"Don't slap me! You're strong, it hurts.." Hugo murmured with a pout facing back to Porter. His bigger boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek whispering an apology into his ear before he leaned back to his previous position. Porter took his lube, which he packed knowing he and Hugo weren't going to stop fucking just because no one thought they had time, and opened it, pouring some on his two fingertips and wasting no time pushing them into his boyfriend. Hugo didn't give much noise at first he was so used to the sensation of Porter cock in him so much two fingers barely got him moving unless he had all three of them in and curled them, stroking him inside. Porter always took it slow, scissoring his fingers and spreading Hugo, doing that literally every time since their first time, which was a disaster. He promptly moved in his third finger and curled them just how Hugo liked, hearing his boyfriend give small, excited, mewling moans while he touched him. 

"You could just finger me all night and I'd cum three times." Hugo moaned getting a pleased smile from Porter.   
"If I wasn't sure I'd get a hand cramp I'd definitely try," he gave a light chuckle before he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, ever so casually wiping them off on the blanket beneath them. Porter was generous with the lube, especially on himself, taking a glob of it in his palm and stroking himself off with it for a bit making sure to coat himself well so as to avoid a mishap with his lover. Porter leaned in over him, using his hand to position himself really quick before trying to push himself into his smaller boyfriend, giving himself easier access spreading that ass he loved so much. Hugo took it like a queen letting Porter push deep into him until he was ready. Porter always gave Hugo little kisses on the shell of his ear from behind, when he started to thrust. He started slow and gentle to get Hugo into it and really get him to lose control of himself. Hugo quietly sighed in pleasure letting Porter give him a little back massage at the same time, Porter was a total package lover. 

"Go faster." Hugo sighed into his pillow as Porter gave his ear a bit of a nip. 

"Anything you want" Porter murmured giving Hugo faster thrusts, that little bunk gave quite a squeak with every move. Hugo gasped and moved his hips back into in a sharp movement but Porter barely had any room to thrust so he pushed his lover back down onto his stomach. 

"I know you like presenting yourself but I can barely move in here as is." He grunted giving his lover another slap on the ass and Hugo didn't even mind that time. He whimpered from the pillows while Porter got himself back into a groove, giving his lover a taste of what he wanted to do by giving quick hard thrusts into him, with the space being so cramped they broke a sweat easily, Hugo couldn't even keep quiet anymore. The sound of skin hitting skin and the bunk squeaking paired with loud unruly moans had woken up all of the others but they didn't say a thing, half of them just tried to go back to sleep while the others put in headphones. The two didn't even try to hide their rancorous lovemaking these days, Porter loved being able to show off their love but Hugo didn't like getting asked dirty questions about his boyfriend, still, being loud was always fun. 

"Are you gonna cum?" Porter grunted into his lover's ear while he grasped his hips to steady him so he didn't hit his head on anything with Hugo being a bouncy little thing. 

"I-I already have, keep going I wanna cum twice." Hugo squeaked, his voice hard to control seeing as he was basically being ridden like a show pony. 

"You're such a little slut." Porter teased with a grin on his face as he reached over to Hugo underside, grasping his still-hard cock and working him off with that to get his boyfriend that second orgasm he wanted. He was a very generous lover. Hugo gave a little moan with his voice breaking before he came again letting Porter stroke his thumb over his tip while he did. Porter gave Hugo a few more thrusts and a pat on the ass as warning, Hugo never liked being cum into so Porter pulled out and flipped him over so he could jerk himself off with two last strokes and cum all over his little boyfriends chest and face much to the hidden pleasure of Hugo. The younger man propped himself up on his elbows so he could stare right at his boyfriend while he licked his lips of his cum and Porter leaned in quickly to give those same lips a hard kiss only to pull away moments after. 

"We have to take a shower tomorrow morning." He said in a whisper, finally lowering his voice after an hour or so of loud harsh sex. 

"And a quickie in there too right?" Hugo asked eagerly. He just couldn't get enough of Porter, and Porter couldn't get enough of him.

**Author's Note:**

> another oldie i tried to fix up   
> anyway
> 
> as always comments down below and requests on my tumblr r appreciated
> 
> http://seastion.tumblr.com/


End file.
